<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by BriMac0518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828306">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518'>BriMac0518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair Pulling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Smut, bit of spanking, lap dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a sexy surprise to spice up a new relationship, right? Perseus figured it couldn't hurt. Damon was in for quite the show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Reznor/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnerman/gifts">cinnerman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for cinnerman featuring their OC Perseus. They requested lap dancing goodness with Damon and I am pleased to deliver. Thank you so much for choosing me!</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Planning a surprise was all well and good in theory. Execution, however, was a different matter entirely.</p><p>While his relationship with the ship’s second-in-command, Damon Reznor, was still in the very early stages of even being called a relationship, Perseus thought it might be fun to surprise his new partner. A little treat from the stowaway as it were. He didn’t have much in the way of resources to pull off an elaborate surprise, but he could be crafty when he wanted to be.</p><p>Damon was working on the bridge and Percy had set things up to give him his surprise after his shift was completed. He was a little nervous, but he’d never let anyone else see that. Even letting Damon see that he was nervous would be too much. He had an image to maintain, of course.</p><p>Standing in front of the mirror in his small bathroom, Percy ran a hand over the black and red corset he wore, feeling the soft fabric and the lace that lined it. The dark colors accented his dark hair and olive skin. Added to that, he had on lacy black stockings up to his thighs as well as a garter belt to hold them up. Completing the ensemble was a pair of black high heels. He couldn’t deny he looked damn good. He had every intention of blowing Damon Reznor away. Literally and figuratively.</p><p>Deep breath. In and out. He watched his chest as he inhaled and exhaled, the line of the corset going over his pecs in a perfect line. He knew that corset was a good choice. He nodded decisively, one corner of his mouth curling up in a smirk. Percy knew he didn’t have much time before Damon came to see him, so he gave himself one last glance over before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>There was a single chair sitting in the middle of his room, just waiting for an occupant to take a seat. The lights in the cabin were dimmed just enough to add to the atmosphere and Percy had music ready to go. Thankfully, he’d paid attention in Oppo’s club the last time the crew had stopped in. It wasn’t difficult to get a copy of some of the music that was played for the dancers there. He’d seen Ayame dance to that same music a few times and figured it would suit his purpose nicely.</p><p>Percy had the remote in hand to start the music, ready to go whenever it was time to start the show. All that was missing was his audience. He settled onto the chair to wait for Damon, displaying himself as provocatively as he could. The corset couldn’t be missed and he had his legs crossed to leave the lacy black panties he wore as one last surprise for when he rose from the chair after Damon got back.</p><p>The time came at last and as the door to his room began to open, Percy felt his heart rate kick up quite a bit. Show time.</p><p>Damon entered the room, looking rather tired after a long shift, but Percy was immensely satisfied to see the look of shock on his partner’s face when Damon saw what was waiting for him inside. Damon was standing in the entryway of the cabin and after a second, he took a couple of steps forward so that the door could close behind him.</p><p>“This the part where I say honey, I’m home?” Damon arched his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. He let his eyes wander, taking in Percy’s display. The black corset, the red lining and lace, all of it seemed to have the second-in-command’s attention. Percy always loved being the target of that piercing gaze. Something about having those keen blue eyes lingering on him just made him want to shiver and preen all at the same time.</p><p>“Seems a bit redundant, don’t you think?” Percy arched a dark brow in turn. Then slowly rose to his feet, giving Damon the full view as he did so and revealing the panties as well. He was pleased to see the way Damon’s eyes were drawn to them. Perfect idea then. “How about you come over here instead.”</p><p>“I could do that. Asking what’s in it for me would be more redundancy though apparently. Which you seem to dislike.” Damon was grinning and practically sauntered over toward Percy, closing the short distance between them.</p><p>Rather than let Damon touch him, Percy placed his hands on the dark-haired man’s shoulders, guiding Damon around until he was seated in the chair Percy had just vacated. Damon looked amused as he settled into the chair, leaning against the back of it. Percy took a few steps back, leaving plenty of space between them. If he didn’t, Percy knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. If he didn’t keep his hands to himself, the fun would be over far too quickly. He couldn’t have that.</p><p>“You just sit there and enjoy the show.” Percy gave him a wink and hit the button on the remote he still held. The music began to play and Percy took a moment to let it flow through him. He set the remote aside, his body picking up the beat as started to sway his hips. The music began at a slow pace, like a lover’s caress over bare skin. He emulated that by sliding his hands over satin and lace along with his body itself.</p><p>Percy was pleased to see that Damon was watching him with rapt attention as his hands explored his own body. He gave his partner a sexy little smirk, bottom lip partially caught in his teeth. There was a similar smirk on Damon’s face as Percy kept swaying to the music and touching himself. As the tempo of the music picked up, however, Percy turned up the heat.</p><p>He bucked his hips in time with the music, imitating a bump and grind motion, still sliding his hands over himself seductively. He could feel his cock stirring in his panties as Damon shifted in the chair to get more comfortable. He was leaning back in it slightly, long legs stretched out in front of him while he watched Percy dance for him.</p><p>“Damn, babe,” Damon said, watching Percy turn around so his back was facing his seated partner. The comment was a result of Perseus bending at the waist, giving Damon a full view of his lace clad ass. He did it all to the fast-paced beat of the music, straightening and moving closer to Damon.</p><p>The click of his heels was audible as he crossed the room back to Damon, dropping down to his knees in front of him. He crawled the rest of the way, slow and seductive, a hungry look in his eyes as he moved. There was a matching look in Damon’s eyes as he saw Percy move up onto his knees, tilting backward enough to give him the full view of the corset and panties. He rolled his hips, simulating riding someone, letting the music guide him while his hands roamed over himself again.</p><p>Perseus moved his hands from himself to Damon, sliding up strong thighs as he rose back to his feet. He could see a slight bulge in the front of Damon’s trousers and he wanted it beyond a shadow of a doubt. But he was determined to have his fun first. He ended up on Damon’s lap, grinding against that bulge, wanting to make it grow. His hands came to rest on Damon’s shoulders for leverage, head thrown back as he bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan. His cock was peeking out from the top of his panties, fully hard and aching for attention.</p><p>It only took a few seconds before Damon’s hands were upon him, running over his satin and lace clad body in such a possessive way that Percy couldn’t resist the full-bodied shudder that worked its way through him. Then he felt fingers sliding up into his hair and Percy knew that he was lost.</p><p>Damon’s fingers curled around dark strands of Percy’s hair and gripped firmly, pulling his head back with that hold on him and making Percy gasp in surprise, but also with pleasure. He didn’t stop moving his hips, however, continuing to grind down against his partner, pleased to feel the way Damon was also completely hard underneath the fabric of his pants.</p><p>“My, my. Aren’t you a sexy little slut,” Damon purred, retaining that grip on Percy’s hair unrelentingly. His free hand moved to Percy’s thigh, tracing over the line of the garters that kept his stockings up. He dragged his nails slowly along Percy’s flesh, hearing the soft hiss of breath that escaped him as he slowed the grinding of his hips.</p><p>“Am not,” Percy replied, ever the brat. “Takes one to know one and you know that you’re a slut for me.” He wanted to lean in and bite Damon’s bottom lip, but he knew that Damon’s grip on his hair prevented that. He gasped audibly when Damon’s nails dug into his skin enough to sting. Percy couldn’t stop himself from groaning, the muscles in his thighs trembling.</p><p>“You want to say that again?” Damon asked, keeping his nails dug into Percy’s thigh for a long moment before finally letting go. He left crescent marks from his nails in his skin and Percy wished they wouldn’t fade, but he knew they would. It was just a matter of time.</p><p>“What if I do?” Percy gave him a cheeky little grin, brushing his fingers over the rigid length of Damon’s cock that was still trapped beneath the fabric of his pants. He felt himself salivating as he touched Damon, wanting to taste him, but he knew Damon was now running the show.</p><p>“You’re going to shut your fucking mouth because I have a better idea.” The words were a mix of a purr and a growl, that grip on Percy’s hair tightening while Damon used his free hand to pull the lacy panties down. Percy groaned as Damon gripped him, starting off at a fast pace.</p><p>“Fuck,” Percy moaned as Damon stroked him, his hips bucking, trying to thrust into Damon’s closed fist. “Don’t you want in on this?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m getting in on it,” Damon told him, a smirk on his lips. He guided Percy’s head forward so he was better able to see Damon stroking his cock for him. “Unfasten my pants.”</p><p>Percy didn’t have it in him to be a pain in the ass. Not with the way Damon was stroking his dick and making him want to come all over Damon’s lap. Rather than a catty response, he hurriedly freed Damon’s cock, feeling the heat of him against his palm as he took him in hand.</p><p>“That’s more fucking like it,” Damon said, a low groan escaping him as Percy endeavored to match Damon’s pace. He pulled Percy in, pressing their lips together hungrily. His mouth was hot and demanding, tongue thrusting past Percy’s lips as he claimed his partner’s mouth with his own.</p><p>Together, they stroked each other, their sounds of pleasure muffled as their lips sought one kiss after another. Damon took his breath away and Percy wouldn’t have it any other fucking way. </p><p>As much as he hated it, though, Percy felt his orgasm quickly approaching. The more that Damon kissed and touched him, the more he watched the pleasure that he caused on Damon’s face, the closer he got. He could tell that Damon was just as close. Eventually, the kissing stopped and all they could do was let their foreheads rest against each other’s, panting as their hands moved.</p><p>He tried to draw things out as long as he possibly could, wanting to prolong the pleasure, but he just couldn’t hold back anymore. His toes curled inside of his heels and despite Damon’s grip being maintained on his hair, he arched against him and came, his come spilling out onto their hands as well as Damon’s cock. It made the slide of his hand on Damon’s skin easier and even as he was nearly overwhelmed with his own release, he still kept that nearly frantic pace, wanting so badly to see Damon come as well.</p><p>Percy got his wish after a few seconds when he saw Damon’s eyes almost rolling back in his head, feeling the warmth of Damon’s release on his skin as a reward for his efforts. He couldn’t help smiling, satisfied as well as sated. He watched as Damon came down from his orgasm, then leaned in and nipped at his bottom lip. They were both a bit of a mess, but neither seemed to give a shit.</p><p>“Fuck,” Damon murmured after getting his breath back, a little grin forming on his lips.</p><p>“Not yet, but we’ll get there before the night is through,” Percy said, answering Damon’s grin with a playful little smirk of his own.</p><p>“Put your money where your mouth is, bitch.” He smacked Percy’s ass to illustrate his command, making Percy gasp then laugh.</p><p>“Oh I definitely will.” He kissed Damon like he was sealing his promise with it, then leaned back to look at him again. “Nice surprise?”</p><p>Damon looked him over, taking in the corset, the panties, the whole outfit. Then it was his turn to kiss Percy, surprisingly gentle as their lips met. His answer was a soft murmur. “The best, babe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://brimac0518.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://instagram.com/brimac0518/">Instagram</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>